Chrestomanci series
Chrestomanci is a series of fantasy novels written by Diana Wynne Jones Chrestomanci Chrestomanci (pronounced /ˈkrɛstəmænsi/) is the title of a position held by at least two major characters in a series of fantasy novels by Diana Wynne Jones. It is also the name given to the book series. The Chrestomanci is the title of a powerful enchanter with the responsibility of regulating magic usage in a set of parallel universes including our own world. The Chrestomancis are unique in that they have nine lives. This is because while most people have "doubles" across nine worlds, a potential Chrestomanci has no doubles. It is a government job, and each Chrestomanci is responsible for locating and training his or her successor. The word "Chrestomanci" may be derived from the Greek khrestos, meaning "useful," and -mancy, "divination." The main series includes six novels and several short stories. In order of internal chronology, they are: # Charmed Life (1977) # The Magicians of Caprona (1980) # Witch Week (1982) #* "The Sage of Theare", in Hecate's Cauldron (1982) ed. Susan M. Schwartz #* "Warlock at the Wheel", in Warlock at the Wheel (1984) by Jones #* "Carol Oneir's Hundredth Dream", in Dragons and Dreams (1986) ed. Jane Yolen et al. # The Lives of Christopher Chant (1988) #* "Stealer of Souls", in Mixed Magics (2000) by Jones # Conrad's Fate (2005) # The Pinhoe Egg (2006) Content Rating Abilities All Chrestomancis must have, or have had, nine lives. Merely calling out "Chrestomanci" will cause him to appear, whether he wants to or not. As a result, he has been referred to as "August Personage," "the Big Man" or similar. It is implied that saying his name three times forces him to at least try to solve whatever magical dilemma the summoner wants. The exception to this is that the summoner must be in true need of aid, with no way out of their dilemma other than Chrestomanci's intervention. One cannot summon him simply because one is lazy. Calling out Chrestomanci will summon him if you are in his own, home world. However the thrice-name calling is for when the caller is in a different world or series to him. The helpfulness is merely part of his character and obligation due to his post. Being enchanters, Chrestomancis are among the strongest magic-users in the world. They are distinctive because they are born with nine lives—there are no other equivalents in any of the other parallel worlds, so all the powers that would be spread across any counterparts are focused into one individual like in the movie The One. There are two Chrestomancis who appear most in the books. These two have serious magical weaknesses. In Christopher's case, this weakness is silver: he cannot work magic while having silver on his person or being touched by silver; he can also not work magic on silver (though only if it is directly cast at the silver: he can still affect it indirectly). Cat's weakness is that he must work magic through his left hand: using his right does nothing. His lives have also been converted into a book of matches by his older sister, Gwendolen. The seat of office is Chrestomanci Castle, a fortress of magic staffed by civil servants and occupied by the current enchanter and his family. This castle can be used as both a government office and a private dwelling, as well as a school for Chrestomanci's children and wards. Most people find the atmosphere of the castle disconcerting, but Chrestomanci does not seem to notice. Known Chrestomancis The Chrestomancis encountered throughout the series include Gabriel de Witt and his successor Christopher Chant. As of the events of Charmed Life, Christopher Chant has started training Eric Chant as the next Chrestomanci. Benjamin Allworthy was the Chrestomanci before Gabriel de Witt. Little is known about him other than his name. In The Pinhoe Egg, it is said he was the last wizard to go shooting in two hundred years. Gabriel de Witt was Christopher's predecessor, and appears in The Lives of Christopher Chant, Conrad's Fate, and Stealer of Souls. Christopher Chant became Chrestomanci after Gabriel retired. Christopher Chant appears in all of the books in the Chrestomanci series. He is the current occupant of the post. He takes great pains with his clothes, and is often found in either his impeccable dove-grey suit or one of many elaborately embroidered dressing gowns. He is often described as dreamy or vague, but these are also the times when he is most perceptive. He currently has two lives remaining, one of which is in a gold engagement ring worn by his wife, Millie. Eric "Cat" Chant appears in Charmed Life, Mixed Magics, and The Pinhoe Egg. Although in training, he has not yet become Chrestomanci. He is left-handed, and had been reprimanded in school for being so. He is a seemingly ordinary boy, with interests similar to most boys his age. Cat currently has three lives remaining. His nickname was given to him by his sister, when she found out he had nine lives. References Category:Series Category:Children's Series Category:Young Adult Series